Gaara & Ino's Story of Life 2
by Gaara of the earth
Summary: Gaara, Ino, and their daughter Karura continue their lives in the Hidden Sand Village. And Karura wants start he dream on becoming Kazekage Just like her dad Gaara.


**_Chapter1- "Gaara, it's time to wake up, you still have alot of work to do in your KazeKage office", Ino said. "Alright I'm up", Gaara mumbled. "Okay. Oh...And don't forget you have a meeting this afternoon too", said Ino. "I won't forget. Where's Karura?", Asked Gaara. "She's with Baki-Sensei, training to be like you.", Ino replied. "She really wants to be KazeKage doesn't she?", Gaara asked. Ino replied, "She sure does, but you never know she might be KazeKage someday. She is our daughter after all right?" "Yeah...Well I guess I'm leaving now to my office. Take care." Gaara said. "Okay, just one more thing I gotta do..." Said Ino. (Ino kisses Gaara on the face and watches him walk out the door). (Gaara went into his office and started filling out paper work meanwhile, Karura is training with Baki-Sensei at the Hidden Sand Village training grounds)._**

**_Chapter2- "Awwww...Karura, can we please stop and take a break, I'm tired?" Cried Baki-Sensei. "Heck no, I want to train myself to be as powerful as my dad, so I can become KazeKage." Karura said. "Well don't you think we should rest to recover chakura and than we can continue traing?" Asked Baki-Sensei. (poof)... "What...Where did she go...wow, she is a good Genin..." "WIND STYLE: Summoning Blade Dance." yelled out Karura. (Baki-Sensei is hit by sharp wind blades). "Hmm...Your pretty strong, for a Genin. "I won't be a Genin for long Sensei.", Karura said. "Mind if we watch?"..."Aunty Temari, Uncle Kankuro, and Uncle Shikamaru...Thanks for coming to watch how great I'm doing on my training...I've been doing realy good.", Karura said happly. "Hey Karura. Have you been giving Baki-Sensei a hard time?", Asked Kankuro. "Yeah, she's doing real well on her training, she might even pass on by being the next KazeKage.", Baki-Sensei replied. "Well she is in the child of Gaara and Ino of course.", Temari said. (Everyone laughs chearly. Meanwhile, Gaara is at a meating with the Sand Village Shinobi.)_**

**_Chapter3- "So...! There has been reports of young Genin from certain villages going missing or being kidnapped never to be seen for many days!", said a Shinobi. "Well there has to be somthing we can do to make sure that none of our Genin dosn't go missing!...Gaara? what do you think we should do? asked another Shinobi. "This Village is a protected village...no one would evan think of kidnapping any on the Genin in here." Said Gaara. "But KazeKage?...What if your wrong and something does happen to some of the Genin in this Village and never yo be seen again?" Asked a Shinobi with a anger voice. "I'm pretty sure nothing will happen...now if we get any reports from this village aboutanyone going missing then we will have to take serious action." replied Gaara. "If anyone who disagrees with KazeKage Gaara, please speak up now." (everyone was sitting there and no one spoken a word). "Okay...This meeting is now over." Said Gaara's helper._**

**_Chapter4- "Well...I'm tired now. I think I'm going to rest for a while." Said Karura. "Come one Karura...We'll take you home." Said Temari. "Well. I'm heading home too. have a nice night you guys!" Said Baki. "Okay...Bye Baki-Sensei!" Yelled Temari. "So, Temari...how do you feel about Karura's battling ability, now that you seen her fight?" Asked Kankuro. "Well Kankuro...Her power is realy amazing. i kinda wish i had the same power when i was her age." Replied Temari. "That's what makes her unique." Said Kankuro. "I wish mom was here to see how great she is." Said Kankuro. (After Kankuro said that, Temari was speechless and she kept walking. And knowing how sad she felt about the loss of her mom she still said nothing the rest of the walk to the KazeKage Mansion.)... "Looks like we made it Temari." Said Kankuro. (Kankuro knocks on the door and Ino opens the front door and let's them in.) "Wow. Karura looks tired from all that training" Said Ino, with a suprising vioce. "Yeah she trained realy hard today. We sat down and watched her train with Baki and she was doing realy well." Said Temari. "yeah. i see that. So, where are you two about to go?" Asked Ino. "Well I'm going to Shikamaru's house and I'm sleeping there with him. And i think Kankuro is going to his house." Replied Temari. "Nah. You two can sleep here insted. The Leaf Vilage is a long way from here and Kakuro's house is on the other side of the village. And you two look realy tired. And Gaara won't mind anyways. He's already asleep in our bedroom. So, you'll be fine." Said Ino. "umm...Okay Ino" Replied Kankuro and Temari. (Temari lays Karura in her bed and takes a picture of their mom and sits it on her dresser. Meanwhile, everyone lays down and falls asleep and waits for another day to begin.)_**


End file.
